Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to seating devices, and more particularly to modular seating devices.
Background Art
Some people, including those who are infirm, elderly, or otherwise impaired, require assistance during daily activities. For example, while many take the act of taking a shower or getting into a tub for granted, others require special assistance to complete this simple task. A wheelchair bound person may require special equipment to move from wheelchair to tub and vice versa. One such piece of equipment suitable for this task is known as a “transfer bench.” Traditional transfer benches straddle the edge of the tub so that the user can slide from the wheelchair into the tub for bathing. The user can then slide back to the wheelchair when finished.
Prior art transfer benches, chairs, and other mobility aids used for common activities such as bathing suffer from deficiencies. Illustrating by example, prior art mobility aids do not allow the user to comfortably move into, and out of, a tub. Moreover, most transfer benches can be unstable due to the complex curvature of many bathing tubs. Additionally, prior art benches and chairs lack the ability of the user to customize the device so as to tailor it to their personal needs. The user may or may not want a chair back for example. Prior art designs also interfere with the shower curtain, resulting in seat instability and water on the floor.
It would be advantageous to have an improved seating device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.